The problems of the so called "stable" atmospheres in large cities are well known. Said stable atmospheres produce a high environmental pollution, inasmuch as they have as a characteristic thereof that the temperature gradient with respect to the height is inverted, that is, the layers of the atmosphere that are at lower levels are colder than those located at higher elevations. This occurs during the so called "temperature inversion" phenomenon, which causes the lower layers of the atmosphere to remain stable from the metereological standpoint. This is the reason why there is no vertical air circulation and all of the pollution produced in the large cities remains at ground level. It is this layer of air the one which, although some times having a small thickness, normally shows high degrees of pollution.
Even when the use of very high chimneys has been known for a long time as a means for throwing toxic gases to high elevation in the atmosphere which surrounds the large cities, it is also well known that, in order for said chimneys to have an efficient decontaminating effect, the same must be built with considerable heights, which nevertheless in numerous occasions do not accomplish the goal of extracting the contaminants from the lower atmospheric layer which is enclosed by the temperature inversion, which causes the contaminants thrown by the chimneys to remain integrated to the environmental pollution in the large cities.
On the other hand, it is also well known that ozone, which is benefitial element when at high altitudes in the atmosphere, (inasmuch as the upper ozone layer which is at the upper sections of the atmosphere protects the earth against deleterious solar beams, such as ultraviolet radiation) is being depleted for a multiplicity of reasons, while on the other hand ozone is being generated in the lower atmospheric layers by the photochemical reaction of certain contaminants in cities having abundant exposure to sunlight; which is highly dangerous for human life, because it is an irritating gas which affects breathing. Therefore, it has been thought that it would be very convenient to convey the ozone generated at the lower atmospheric layers upwardly to the upper atmospheric layers wherein it may furnish the above mentioned benefitial effects for the earth. However, none of the devices extant in the prior art has been capable of generating a sufficient draft for carrying out such vertical transfer.